This invention relates to manufacturing a small electroacoustic transducer of the moving coil type.
An electroacoustic transducer such as a moving coil transducer for a telephone handset requires watchmaker-like precision to ensure that the coil is centrally located in the air gap of the magnet. The larger the number of turns in the coil and the smaller the air gap, the greater the sensitivity of the device and high sensitivity is a prime requirement. Fully automatic manufacture on the other hand demands tolerances in the device which are difficult to minimise and at the same time maintain an acceptable manufacturing cost level at which the device will be competitive against existing similar devices such as other moving coil devices or the well known rocking-armature transducer. The moving coil transducer is favoured for its low distortion.
It is an object of the present invention to devise a process and apparatus for manufacturing a small electroacoustic transducer of the moving coil type which provides a cheap yet sensitive product and lends itself to fully automatic operation.